


Public Indecency

by GirthMan



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionSusie has just about had it with the way Kris has been looking at her, so one night, she decides to do something about it.As it turns out, getting frisky out in the open isn't a particularly good idea, especially when you're already on the police chief's bad side...





	Public Indecency

“See? I _told_ you this place was great!”  
  
Susie slung her arm around Kris’s shoulder, flashing him a toothy grin and ruffling his hair. It was late, and her purple skin gleamed in the flickering, half-broken lights of the deserted, graffiti-tagged back alley she had dragged her classmate to. Kris raised an eyebrow at Susie, opening his mouth to question her choice of venue for their “meeting,” as she called it earlier, only for her to clap her hand over his mouth.   
  
“It’s _totally_ deserted!” Susie explained, her eyes glinting brightly behind her dark, messy hair.   
  
Her short, stubby tail wagged playfully through the hole in her jeans, and she toyed with the zipper of her open leather jacket, running it up and down, almost as if she was nervous. Kris brushed the thought from his mind. He could plainly see Susie’s chiseled abs through her skintight white undershirt, and she was so sharp just about everywhere that he couldn’t possibly imagine _her_ of all people being nervous about anything; she was just too… _tough._  
  
Susie wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, somewhere beneath the scraggly nest of hair hanging half over her face. She glanced around in a decidedly cautious manner before turning her attention back to Kris, suddenly shoving him against the wall with surprising speed and force.   
  
“You’re really gonna make me _say_ it, aren’t you, nerd?” Susie hissed, lowering her gaze to avoid looking Kris in the face.   
  
Kris struggled for a moment in Susie’s grasp, but stopped before long, cocking his head to the side, curious as to exactly what she had to say to him.   
  
“I’ve seen you watching me in school,” Susie continued, a strange, reddish tint creeping across her cheeks. “Checking out my body like some sort of creep…”  
  
The glint returned to her eyes, and Kris realized that the glow on her cheeks was, of all things, blush. His own cheeks turned pink at Susie’s accusation, mostly because it was, in fact, true. Susie’s muscles twitched as she readjusted her grip, resting her hands on Kris’s shoulders, but keeping him pinned firmly against the wall.   
  
“You like it when I bully you, don’t you?” Susie asked, a menacing grin stretching across her lips, revealing her sharp teeth. “Is it fun to be pushed around by girls who are stronger than you?”  
  
She punctuated the question by pushing herself against Kris, wedging her knee between his thighs and rubbing up against him.   
  
“Losers like you are too easy,” Susie breathed into Kris’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “You cop one little feel of my muscles and you’re already nice and hard for me…”  
  
Kris swallowed nervously. He was hoping Susie hadn’t noticed the erection he’d sprouted, but as it rubbed against her firm, thick thigh, he realized that there was never much hope of her missing such an obvious thing. She rubbed against him for a few moments longer before suddenly stopping and taking a step back. Her face was uncharacteristically red, and her breathing had become strangely heavy. She rested one hand on Kris’s waist, holding him _almost_ gently in place as her free hand gripped the hem of her undershirt.   
  
“You’d better appreciate this, loser,” Susie muttered.   
  
Kris’s jaw dropped. Susie yanked her shirt up, uncovering her upper body in one swift, decisive motion and leaving Kris completely speechless. Her soft breasts bounced and swayed as they were freed, spilling out and jiggling. Kris couldn’t take his eyes off of the fat, plump mounds, topped by dimpled innie nipples. He blinked after staring for a long while, glancing up at Susie’s face, and back down at her chest again, unsure of what exactly to say.   
  
“Yeah, I know they’re great,” Susie said with a smirk. “Now shut up and let’s do what we came out here for… Hold still…”  
  
She slid her clawed fingers into the waistband of Kris’s pants and tugged them down, pulling them just low enough to reveal his stiff cock and dropping to her knees as she did so. Kris gasped sharply as his member sprang free, only to be promptly grasped by Susie.  
  
“Wow,” Susie muttered. “I didn’t think it’d feel so… warm...”  
  
She gave Kris an inquisitive stroke. Her movement caused him to moan softly, shuddering and leaning back against the wall for support.   
  
“You’re bigger than those magazines said boys should be, too,” Susie remarked, sounding pleasantly surprised. “I hope I can still do it…”  
  
Kris had meant to ask what “ _it”_ was, but all he managed was another, high-pitched moan as Susie pressed her thumb to the underside of his tip. She rubbed in a small circle, teasing his most sensitive area and coaxing out a little bead of fluid from his cockhead.   
  
“ _Woah,_ that’s hot!” Susie gasped as Kris’s leakage ran over her thumb. “Is that your pre-cum? Are you _seriously_ that turned-on?”  
  
She scoffed at him, as if she was bemused or even disgusted by how aroused he was. Kris could only whine as Susie continued to stroke and tease him for a while, squeezing out a few more hot gushes of arousal. She leaned in after a bit, curiously sniffing the tip of his cock.   
  
“Smells weird,” she remarked, grimacing slightly. “I wonder…”  
  
Susie’s tongue slowly slipped out from between her lips. She shakily moved forward, slowly, carefully moving the very tip of her tongue toward the underside of Kris’s shaft. Finally, she pressed her tongue to his sensitive, wet glans, closing her eyes and dragging it along his crown.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_  
  
Kris moaned, clenching his fists and shivering as Susie licked him, scooping his arousal into her mouth. She swallowed, sighing quietly as she looked back up, now with a mischievous gleam shining through the shaggy hair covering her eyes.   
  
“Do all nerds taste this good?” she asked in a surprisingly meek, almost submissive tone. “I think I might need to try that again…”  
  
She leaned back in, parting her lips. Kris nervously eyed her sharp, glinting teeth as she moved in until she began to envelop his cock in her mouth. Susie sealed her lips around Kris’s tip, carefully keeping her teeth out of the way. She moaned softly around him, flicking her tongue up and down against his leaking slit, savoring the warm saltiness of his pre-cum. She took hold of Kris’s shaft, gripping it firmly in her hand, and began to stroke. Her free hand worked its way behind him, grabbing hold of his tight, exposed rear just as she started carefully bobbing her head, moving as slowly as she could.   
  
Soft, wet _slurps_ filled the otherwise quiet alleyway, joined intermittently by little gasps and moans from Kris. Susie gave his butt a good squeeze every now and then, just to remind him who was in charge - but mostly because she thought he had a _really_ nice butt. She stroked his shaft clumsily while she sucked him, gradually finding an uneasy rhythm. It took her a few minutes, but before too long, she started to feel more comfortable, and thought it might be time to see just how well she could blow her classmate-turned-plaything.   
  
Susie had only taken about an inch or so of Kris’s length when the loud, jarring chirp of a police siren, joined in short order by flashing red and blue lights, startled the pair so terribly that Susie nearly snapped her jaws shut. She managed to compose herself enough to hastily pull away from Kris, sputtering in surprise as she did.   
  
“Well, well, well, _what_ do we have here?”  
  
Susie cringed, cursing under her breath and turning her head. The chief of police had always been a bit hot-headed, to say the least, and being alone in a dark alley with her, caught in such a compromising situation wasn’t a place Susie wanted to be. As the blue-skinned officer made her way toward the pair, shining a flashlight on them as she strode into the alley, Susie silently berated herself for choosing such an open spot to experiment with Kris.   
  
“Shouldn’t you kids be in school?”  
  
Undyne crossed her arms, scowling sternly at the pair and tapping her foot. The fins at the sides of her head fluttered and twitched in time with her yellow eyes. Her long, red ponytail somehow waved in the nonexistent breeze, and Susie couldn’t help but think, in any other situation, the fish-like woman might have looked strangely heroic if she weren’t wearing such a lame police uniform - _and_ if she hadn’t just caught her with Kris’s dick in her mouth.   
  
“It’s like, eleven at night, dude,” Susie replied, not bothering to cover herself. “And it’s a _Saturday.”_  
  
“Don’t change the subject!” Undyne snapped, wagging her finger at Susie. “I thought I warned you not to let me catch you out here again!”  
  
Kris shot an inquisitive glance down at Susie, who muttered something under her breath.   
  
“I didn’t quite catch that, young lady,” Undyne said, narrowing her eyes. “Would you care to repeat yourself, or should I just cuff you now?”  
  
“I _said,”_ Susie growled. “It’s none of your _business!”_  
  
“You’re _making_ it my business,” Unyne replied, unhooking her handcuffs from her belt and twirling them around her fingers. “I _assumed_ a warning would be good enough after I caught you out here with the mayor’s kid-,”  
  
“Leave Noelle out of this!” Susie interrupted, her cheeks quickly growing flushed.   
  
“Why should I?” Undyne teased, beginning to stroll toward Susie. “It looks to me like you decided you don’t like girls after all… Or was she just not as into you as you thought?”  
  
Susie stayed quiet, silently seething. Kris looked on, glancing quickly back and forth between Undyne and Susie, unsure of what to do.   
  
“Well, whatever the case,” Undyne continued, shrugging. “You’re not going anywhere this time… Now hold still…”  
  
Susie grunted and grumbled as Undyne pinned her arms behind her back and handcuffed her. The chief of police turned her attention toward Kris next, bringing her face close to his and staring him down.   
  
“You never struck me as a troublemaker,” she remarked, eyeing Kris up and down.   
  
Kris gulped nervously. He could still feel Susie’s breath on his half-stiff cock, and he was doing his very best not to get hard again. Undyne glanced down, apparently noticing the compromising state of partial arousal he seemed to be stuck in. She brought her gaze back up, locking eyes with him and giving him a sly, knowing look.   
  
“Oh, I get it,” Undyne breathed, planting her hand on Susie’s head and running her fingers through her hair. “It’s easy to get caught up with the wrong crowd when they’re sucking you off, right, kid?”  
  
“You’re such a fucking _pig!”_ Susie snarled, straining against her cuffs.   
  
“ _You_ need to shut your mouth,” Undyne hissed. “Or… Better yet…”  
  
She shot Kris another glance. He saw something strange flash across her face.  
  
“Why don’t you just put it to use doing something you’re good at?”  
  
Undyne tugged Susie’s hair, forcing her to kneel upright and bringing her mouth up toward Kris’s half-hard cock. With her free hand, she reached down, grabbing hold of Kris’s shaft - to his and Susie’s _immense_ surprise - and started stroking, forcing him to stiffen back up.  
  
“Finish what you started,” Undyne ordered. “And _maybe_ I’ll let you off easily…”  
  
Susie pursed her lips, growling and seething. Undyne pulled her forward by her hair, causing her to yelp in surprise. Kris’s member slipped into her mouth, sliding past her lips and prodding the entrance to her throat, making her gag. She coughed up a mouthful of spit and tried her very best to breathe around Kris’s shaft.   
  
“No way!” Undyne laughed derisively. “Don’t tell me this is your first time doing this! If you can’t take _that,_ you won’t last the rest of the night in lockup!”  
  
Susie’s eyes watered as she struggled for air. She choked and gagged, and ropes of spit came out of her mouth from between her lips and Kris’s shaft. Drool ran down her chin, and, just as she thought she couldn’t take any more, Undyne released her grip, letting her pull back, but not letting her slide completely back from Kris.   
  
“Make him cum, you little bitch” Undyne ordered plainly, her voice stern and flat. “Hurry it up.”  
  
Kris’s mouth hung open slightly. He stared in disbelief at Undyne, whose face was marked with the same, intense blush that he had seen on Susie’s earlier, joined by a wild, toothy smile. It was clear that she was turned on by this, and that much came as a shock to Kris. He had never seen Undyne particularly sadistic. She may have been a bit overzealous at times, but this was the last thing he expected from her.   
  
“ _Bbllmph!”_  
  
Susie gagged again as she bobbed her head, spitting up a throatful of saliva all around Kris’s cock. Sticky strands of drool hung from her chin, dangling and gleaming in the dim light, swinging as she sucked. Her tits bounced as she moved, rippling in time with her body’s movements. With a playful grin, Undyne dropped to her knees behind Susie.   
  
“I don’t blame you, kid,” she said to Kris. “These _are_ pretty impressive…”  
  
She reached around Susie and grabbed her breasts, squeezing the plump, fatty mounds hard enough to make her squeal around Kris. Her fingers sank into Susie’s soft flesh, and she kneaded and massaged her roughly. Kris could only watch, gasping for breath with parted lips as Susie bobbed her head back and forth, glaring through him with narrowed, twitching eyes as she silently stewed in the fury she felt toward Undyne in that moment.   
  
“I think he’s getting close,” Undyne breathed excitedly into Susie’s ear.   
  
She gave Susie’s tits one last, firm squeeze before standing back up and pulling her away from Kris. Susie coughed and gasped for fresh air, spitting out the drool that had collected in her mouth. Kris’s shaft glistened with saliva, twitching eagerly as he edged. Undyne smirked as she stepped behind him, draping one arm over his shoulder to caress his chest and sliding the other around his waist.   
  
“Squirt it all over her face,” Undyne ordered, her voice husky with lust. “Mark her like the dirty slut she is…”  
  
Kris whined, pursing his lips and shuddering as he felt his orgasm coming on. He tried to hold back, but it was no use. Undyne stroked his twitching cock hard and fast, breathing heavily as she eagerly watched his reactions.   
  
“ _Nnnnaaaahhhh…”_  
  
Kris’s moan turned into a strained sigh as he came. His hips bucked on their own, reflexively thrusting into Undyne’s hand as his cock began to throb. His balls pulsed against her fingers, jumping and flexing as they started pumping their load out. Undyne could feel him swell in her palm, and gasped softly at the force of his shots. Susie growled, letting a soft moan or two slip out as her face and hair were coated in Kris’s load. Thick, white ropes of fresh, hot cum squirted all over her, clinging to her chin, her hair, her cheeks, and her lips. By the time Kris was finished cumming, Susie was a mess, and she hung her head in defeat, not wanting to give Undyne the satisfaction of seeing her in the state she was in.   
  
“Oh that is a _much_ better look for you!” Undyne teased, cupping Susie’s chin in her palm and lifting her head. “Now you look _just_ like the slut I always knew you were! You’ll have a _great_ time down at the station with me… Get in the fucking car.”  
  
Undyne grabbed Susie’s muscular arms and yanked her to her feet, half-walking and half-dragging her to her car and shoving her into the back seat without another word. She turned and walked back to Kris, eyeing his softening member all the while.   
  
“So,” she began. “I hope _you_ learned your lesson, at least.”  
  
She poked Kris in the chest to emphasize her statement.   
  
“Don’t _ever_ let me catch you pulling this kind of shit in my town again! Next time, you won’t be so lucky… Just ask your little girlfriend over there…”  
  
She gestured over her shoulder toward Susie, who was glaring at her through the police cruiser’s rear window.   
  
“I’m gonna have a _great_ time with her tonight,” Undyne whispered. “It’s what little lawbreaker sluts like her deserve… By the time I’m through with her, I bet we’ll find out she doesn’t like boys after all…”  
  
Kris felt a twinge, a spark of _something_ blaze up inside of him. He wasn’t sure that he could put a name to it, but it made him feel strong somehow. It made him feel bold enough to reach out and yank Undyne’s spare pair of cuffs straight off of her belt.   
  
“Hey, what the hell-,”  
  
Undyne shouted in surprise, staggering backwards as Kris advanced on her. She groped for her mace, but found it too late, her fingers only managing to brush against the canister before Kris spun her around, pinned her wrists behind her back, and bound her with her own handcuffs. He shoved her head forward, pushing her down and bending her over the trunk of her cruiser.   
  
“You little shit!” Undyne growled. “Unlock these right _now!”_  
  
Kris ignored Undyne, glancing into the car’s rear window at Susie, who stared back at the spectacle, mouth agape. Kris’s eyes glinted with a devious, red light, and he replied Susie’s shocked expression only with an impish smile, holding eye contact with her as he ripped a hole into Undyne’s pants, exposing her well-toned rear and a tight pair of pink panties with a conspicuous wet spot.   
  
Kris smiled maliciously, pulling sliding Undyne’s underwear aside and uncovering the slick, blue folds of her pussy. Grinning, he tucked his fingers into the fresh hole he made and pulled as hard as he could, shredding Undyne’s pants and pulling the torn ribbons that remained down around her ankles, revealing the firm, blue flesh of her thighs and a pair of long, black stockings.   
  
“What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” Undyne shrieked, struggling frantically against Kris’s surprisingly-powerful grip. “Let me go- _OOOOHHH!!!”_  
  
Her voice tapered off into a shrill cry as Kris stuffed his cock into her tight, blue pussy, plunging his entire shaft deep into her warm, wet hole. He started thrusting immediately, _clapping_ his hips against her firm, exposed rear and rocking the cruiser with the force of his strokes. Undyne yelped and gasped with each thrust, grunting as she continued to struggle against the cuffs binding her wrists. Kris kept a firm hand pressed against her back, making sure she stayed pinned face-down on the trunk as he fucked her from behind.   
  
“Wh-When I- _NNF!_ When I get out of here,” Undyne began in as threatening a tone as she could manage. “Th-There w-w-will be _hell_ to pay! _AAH!”_  
  
Kris only sped his thrusts, ignoring her threats and moving harder and faster as time went on. He was beginning to grunt loudly with each stroke now, and he smacked and gripped Undyne’s ass as hard as he could, digging his fingers into the toned, rounded flesh of her butt.   
  
Suddenly, Kris stopped for a moment, roughly turning Undyne around and swapping places with her. He took a few moments to tear the rest of her uniform open, revealing her chiseled physique and ample chest, which was restrained only by a snug, pink bra with a red fish pattern. He roughly tore the bra away and pawed at her tits from behind before they even had a chance to so much as bounce free, squashing them together and pinching and pulling her nipples for a few seconds before continuing.   
  
Kris tucked his hands underneath Undyne’s thighs, squatting down and shooting back up to knock her off of her feet and into his arms. He leaned back on the cruiser for support, lining his cock back up with Undyne’s cunt, holding her in position and thrusting up into her.   
  
He grabbed hold of her ruined shirt and pulled, ripping it further open until the fabric gave way under the strain, snapping and tearing into shreds. All that remained of her shirt were the sleeves and a the cloth clinging to her shoulders, leaving her nearly completely bare in the front and at Kris’s mercy.   
  
“ _GAHH!_ L-Let me _GO!”_ Undyne squealed.   
  
“ _HHHNNGHHH!”_  
  
Kris suddenly grunted, slamming his hips upward over and over as hard as he could, burying himself balls-deep inside Undyne. The chief of police gasped first, and then, finally, let out a moan as she felt Kris’s cock swell inside her. She felt him twitch and throb as his member spewed its load into her deepest reaches, flooding her with hot, sticky Cum. It was more than she could handle.   
  
“ _F-Fuck…”_  
  
Undyne let her tongue flop out of her mouth as she came. Her eyes went crossed, twitching the entire time she rode her climax out. Her pussy clenched around Kris, milking even more semen out of him. Every shot that squirted into her intensified her orgasm, and even after Kris had finished and unplugged her, she continued to quiver in his grasp, moaning and gasping while she came down from her glow.   
  
Kris took advantage of Undyne’s disorientation and stole her keys, freeing Susie from the back seat and her cuffs while using the chief’s tattered uniform to clean her face. Undyne soon took Susie’s place in the back of her own cruiser, gasping for breath and leaking fresh cum all over the seat. Susie leaned in through the window, smiling smugly at the disgraced officer.   
  
“Don’t worry, _chief,”_ she teased, twirling the car keys around her finger. “You’ll have a _great_ time down at the station with me…”  
  
Susie laughed mockingly at Undyne as she hopped into the driver’s seat and rolled the windows up. Kris rested in the passenger seat, nearly breathless and thoroughly exhausted. Susie laid her hand on his thigh and leaned toward him, hesitantly bringing her face close to his before pressing her lips to his for a brief kiss.   
  
“So,” she began quietly. “I guess you’re my boyfriend now…”  
  
Kris shrugged and nodded in agreement. Susie gave him a satisfied toothy grin.  
  
“Well, what do you think we should do with her first?”  
  
The new couple glanced into the back seat at Undyne, who shuffled into the corner in an attempt to escape their lascivious gazes. Susie and Kris turned back toward each other, smirking mischievously at all the plans they had in store for their captive police chief. 


End file.
